Dark
by Moonlight-sphinx10
Summary: Killing wasn't fun, nor was it fulfilling, but he did it anyway. After all those years of blood and gore, what did he see in this girl of all people? She was a brat, a hindrance, and- no, Natsume must focus on his prey.
1. Chapter 1

A pool of blood was forming beneath my shoes. I look at my chest, the black fabric of my shirt became a shade darker than it already was. I hiss in annoyance and grimace as I pulled out the long curved knife from the middle of the offending stain. This was going to leave a scar. My attacker's mouth dropped open as she stared at me, disbelief in her gaze. I was supposed to be dead, I think. My mouth twitched at that. This girl should have done her homework before pursuing after me. People like me couldn't die. Certainly not this way.

I let the blade slip from my fingers and it fell onto the floor with a sharp _clang!_ She seemed to shrink under my gaze, panicking. From my boot, I produced a knife, the stupid girl bolted, banging on the rusty door that I knew was locked by Ruka. Taking aim, I flung my arm forward, letting the knife slip from my fingers and into her back. She turned around and opened her mouth to scream, but the deed was done.

I look at the lifeless body coldly. This was just a repetition. I have done this many times, countless times. The door creaked in and I watched as Ruka stepped in, his ridiculous rabbit following him. His blond hair shimmered from the dull light from the overhead lamp as he checked the dead girl's body. He checked her pulse, but I knew it was useless. I never missed. Ruka glanced at me, his blue eyes rimmed with unbidden tears.

" She's dead." He says. I nod dismissivly. He shouldn't be crying over this human. He has saw me kill every night. Nothing was new. Ruka wipes his tears, one drip splashing the dead girl's cheek. I still marvel at his love of humankind, our kind was never meant to love, to feel. I walk to the door briskly, pausing just outside.

" Come Ruka, we are wasting time." I murmur. He nods.

" Alright, just give me a moment." I roll my eyes as he gets on his kneed and claps his hands together to pray to god. I want to add a snort. God? That showed how infatuated Ruka was with human. In _There_, he didn't exist. Ruka finished and stretched his arms. He blinked at me.

" You should try it. It's refreshing." He tells me seriously. Again, I roll my eyes. Never, will always be my answer. I reached my hand at Ruka and he took it.

" Who's next?" Ruka looked at me. I stay silent. He sighed.

" We will collect payment and move on" I offer after staring at the body for a few minutes. It wasn't good to linger at the death scene. He sighs again.

" After 5 years, you still won't talk much, Natsume."


	2. Chapter 2

" _Stop._" He hissed.

We watch, without a sound or movement, as Persona circles the writhing man. His shouts and screams of agony were stifled. I feel Ruka stiffen at every step Persona makes, but he doesn't make a sound.

" Y_ou broke the rules, you let her live_." The man doesn't deny Persona's accusation. It's true, then. Murmurs went throughout the room at the betrayal. Once you get the target you don't let the person love. It is rule, it is law. Death is the penalty for treason. our eyes glittered coldly as we watched the man plead for mercy. I knew it was hopeless. Persona never gave mercy and won't give it. I knew Ruka's eyes are screwed shut at what Persona's next move will be.

Persona lunged. There was a sickening snap and the man fell to the floor, dead. I nudge Ruka. It was done, he could open his eyes now.

" You. Clean up this mess. Burn it before it smells." He was looking at me. Without hesitation, I lifted the dead man on my shoulders and went toward the incineration room. The tension slipped my shoulder as I walked out of the room. Persona didn't scare me or anybody here. We respected him and carried order without question. You had to do that or you would die. I looked at the deep gouges in the man's broken neck. Persona' poisonous nails pierced it. It was one of the few things that could kill us.

I opened the metal door of the incineration room. It was completely made of metal and glass. In the middle was a tube, where the incineration would start. I set the man in it and press the red button. There. I closed my eyes a bit. The heat was building and soon it would be hot as a furnace. I walked out and closed the door. Ruka was in the darkly lighted hall, his expression grim. He followed me as I walked.

" Did you know him?" That was my question. He shrugged.

" Kinda, he was nice." I felt confused. Nice. Coldness was common here, niceness was not. That must have been his downfall. I turn the corner and stopped.

Ruka bumped into me. " What- " He stopped too.

Blood. Many of it. Ankle deep. My own blood jumped in excitement. Never had I had seen so much in one place. I wanted to dive in it. To drink-. No, I steeled myself and glanced at Ruka. His eyes were glazed over. I snap my fingers in front of his face. He surfaced with a start.

" What?" Was his first comment.

I noticed the source was coming from a door. I drop into the crouch and leave Ruka standing in the hallway. I turn the brass knob and I darted in. It was a storage room. Several barrels were tipped on its side, blood gushing out. I sigh and straighten up. Ruka appeared at the doorway.

" Just a leak, huh?" He asked. I nod and grabbed a mop and handed it to Ruka. He immediately started mopping the blood off the floor and I do the same. The sight and smell of blood was dangerous to us. The red liquid made me quiver. We quickly cleaned the area and staggered out. The blood stained mops forgotten on the floor. Ruka was actually pale from exertion. Who put the barrel of blood here? Blood wasn't good for us. It would make us go crazy. I glance at Ruka again. He had managed to control himself. Only just.

" Did you think being like a human would help?" I observe.

He gave me a look." Yea."

A tapping pair of heeled boots made me look up. Sumire Shoda. I turn the left corner and hurried down it. Ruka did the same.

" For once, please tell me we have a new one." Ruka pleaded me. I check my watch. 11:30.

" Yea."

" Who?"

" Imai Hotaru."


End file.
